


Komaru

by yang199821



Series: Komaru [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, yet not really but it is in a way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yang199821/pseuds/yang199821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuko Hanamura was just a girl who wanted to be noticed and appreciated however her antics lead her to a hell  filled with work, obedience, submission, and worst of all Komaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you need to know is that Tetsuko is the sister of Teruteru in this story due to the fact in sdr2 he actually has siblings so Tetsuko isn't exactly like Teru in which she isn't very sexual. This story came to be when I was forced to write a story in school because my class wouldn't shut the fuck up.

I lived what I would call a normal life, I could bake a variety of sweets hot like lava cake and frozen like ice cream. People told me I had a talent for baking and making sweets in general. When I was young I took it as just mere generosity of them. It wasn't until my older brother, a chef got accepted to some academy for high talented people. He was a middle child by only 3 minutes of me you see we were twins in a sense I guess. However, this story isn't about him it's about me, Tetsuko. You see our real dad left me and the rest of my family, though they could care less at a very young age. I don't remember much about him I do know that once he left my mother caught a sudden illness that caused her to pass out if they heat got to her head when she cooked. My brother's loved her to bits like a princess however I despised her for allowing dad to leave and recognizing only my brothers.

So, like she should of expected I acted out. I was scolded many times for various acts such as cutting my brother's hair while he slept or perhaps dying it with some sort of food coloring I made up myself. Ruining his food by placing dandruff onto a nicely made white wedding cake, I felt bad about doing it to something as gorgeous as a wedding cake but I was pissed off you see. If I didn't find enjoyment in that I would upset his bowels instead by placing laxatives in the cooking. It resulted in him acting like some big baby and telling mom all the horrible things I did.

I have never seen my mother angry only disappointed but when I saw her approach me with my brother's behind her back with satisfied looks on their faces I knew I was in some deep pudding.   
After her rant at me and the endless waves of screaming she basically told me that I was being kicked out and forced to live at some all girls school I never heard of that was supposedly in northern Japan, Tokyo. She gave me clothes, baking utensils as well as ingredients, some other items before she pushed me out and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuko finally arrives at her destination and meets Komaru as well as some other familiar faces or names shall I say.

It was a long gruesome walk before I arrived at the train station. I was wet from the downpour of rain pelting me as if it tried to make me much more shorter then I already was. If I must be honest I did in fact cry that I was really kicked out. However it was too late to turn back now I was already at the station waiting in line. It felt forever until the line actually moved and I was on the train. I sat somewhere in the back in hope I could just be alone and stare out the window. However, this was not a fantasy and so I was forced to sit next to some smelly old man. His stench seemed as if it would take up the whole cart. If I could somehow describe it for all of you it would be the smell of sweat mixed with the feces ridden mud that pigs play and bath in, it was really bad. I peered up at the window hoping that there was someway I could open it, however to my dismay such a option was not before me. 

It was like this for 3 hours before I came to my destination, I grabbed my bags and slowly but surely walked down and off the train to take in the fresh air or at least air that didn't smell like pigs. I then looked around and at the map I was given, yet even with it I was still confused. I saw a man wearing a business suit. As much as I didn't know where I was going, there is no way I would be able to talk with a man. Sure, I can easily talk to my brothers because well they are family however when it comes to talking guys I kind of know or just straight up strangers it would take much more bravery for that kind of miracle to happen. 

I was walking on the cherry blossom dressed stone path for what seemed for about 30 minutes before I finally found where I was going. The ancient wooden exterior with the circle dark wooden door. I was growing nervous as I pulled my arm before me and before I could even knock once I saw a maiden dressed in a expensive blue silk kimono peer down at me with brown eyes that pierced my own.

 

“Are you the young girl they sent here name Tetsuko?” She asked in a firm tone,demanding that I answered her right away.

“Yes I am, Miss.” I tried my best not to appear shaken before her however her gaze and in charge demeanor discouraged that I tried to act as if I was tough.

She opened the door some more for me and took my bags for me though I don't think it was out of kindness for it felt more as if she yanked it out of my hands. I felt hurt by it to say the least. I walked onto the shiny wooden floor cautiously as if one wrong move would land me into some sort of immediate punishment. 

“ Koizumi-san get the door!” Yelled the blue kimono girl and within a flash a red head girl in a yellow kimono ran past me to shut the door. It was rare to see someone with that kind of hair in Japan. I would question if she dyed it but perhaps I should save that for another time. I saw the sleeve of the blue kimono wave me over there as I ran fast but tried to be quiet as possible on the floor. Then in the doorway I saw my room. It wasn't special in anyway just the fact it was merely old fashion.

“ Unpack your things then change into this, call me Naegi-san.” She tossed a red silk kimono down at me on top of my bags before she left in a rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a while before I post chapter 3 but I just hope you guys liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuko begins her first day at her new home and meets all sorts of people rather familiar girls good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how but someway this became a story about dangan ronpa geisha's.  
> Note it will probably take me around the same time maybe longer depending on when I feel like writing. I'm also considering to not make Komaru the main focus of the story but I don't know what do you guys think?  
> Speaking of Komaru since we have yet to know how she acts I kinda just did my own interpretation of how she might act so ya thanks. NOW READ.

I wasn't told to do anything after I finished unpacking and placed on my kimono though being in Japan I have never actually tried these things on before. I wanted to get up but I feared I would get in trouble if I ventured out so I just figured I stay in my room, it wasn't until another kimono goddess approached the door. She looked so beautiful her pale doll face, those red scarlet eyes, dark lips of red as if she placed the sweetest, fresh blood on her face. and the most beautiful of black kimono laced with golden tea leaves all over,her white obi so big yet fit her petite frame and the decorations in her hair so fragile and elegant. 

“Ugh....Hiyoko-chan is such a pest. She could of did this herself.” She mumbled as if she was ignoring that I was in the room. 

“Doesn't she know geisha like me aren't suppose to be servants? If she wants someone to do something she should of just got miss scars to do it herself.” She grimaced to herself as she got upon her knees and opened up the drawer to what I would soon find out was a cane. She got up as graceful as she got down and before she walked away I saw her eyes shift to me before she focused once again on her own path mumbling something about a maid who attempted to run away...but run away where and why is what I would eventually find out.

 

“Hanamura-san.” I heard a stern voice call to me, it was none other then Komaru in that blue kimono standing at the door. I stood up quickly wanting to make a good impression towards her.  
“Yes Ma'am!”  
“Don't butter me up Hanamura.” she sternly said to me. I felt the energy inside of me wishing to just go ahead and yell at this women but I tried my very best to just calm down.  
“Follow me.” She instructed as I rush to follow her I could see blue flowers in her hair which to be honest didn't fit her. It's like trying to place black flowers with a chocolate cake it just doesn't look very...enlightening.  
“I want you to watch what you say to the head of this house, one wrong move and you will be kicked out to where a older geisha named Enoshima-san lives. From this point on I will not say anymore.” After saying those words to me Komaru came to an abrupt stop in front of a golden paper screened door.  
“Nanami-san, the new girl is here for you.” Without another word Komaru opened the screen enough before nudging me to go on in. I took a few steps forward unsure of what to say as the screen was shut. 

And there she was, the head of the house Nanami Chiaki for someone who was in charge of this house I would of expected someone much more older looking and stern looking. However what I saw before me was a women in a white cotton kimono with short lavender hair playing a simple puzzle game.  
“Tetsuko Hanamura huh?.. well well.” as her thin fingers placed the piece between the already in place pieces of the game.  
“You see here in the Dangan, we try to recruit the best of geisha here though we can't automatically get the best. That, is something you have to do yourself.” I hear the click of another matching puzzle piece upon the table Nanami sat before her.  
“If you prove yourself worthy as you work hard and are able to pay us money for the kimono as well as lessons we will keep you. If you can't pay those off as well as disrespect us we will kick you out like we did to Ryouko a few months ago.” She clicked the last piece in as she lifted her head to stare at me with those empty cold eyes.  
“Also, stay out of Komaru's, Hiyoko's and Celestia's way because they are the easiest way you can get kicked out of here, Now go get to work in the kitchen.” With that I head out of the headmistresses room feeling pressure weigh me down. I felt a dose of homesickness as I walk around trying to find the kitchen.  
“Oi!” I was startled from the high pitched child sound that emitted from behind me. I turned around to see a girl even shorter then me, in a Orange white yellow flowered kimono. She had long blonde hair with green kitty bows to tie the two of them together separately she too looked beautiful, I felt myself just gaze at her short cute yet beautiful looks. Sadly I didn't realize I was staring for far too long as I felt a pain pierce onto my foot.  
“LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU, PIG.” She yelled at me as her wooden shoes stabbed my foot still at the very moment.  
“I need someone to help find my big sister Mahiru for me.” She said with a sweet mischievous smile that would make you believe she is truly an angel.  
“Now go find her and make it quick.” Taking her foot off to relieve me of the pain though of course not for sympathy, Hiyoko walked away gracefully performing some traditional Japanese dancing steps. 

As much as I wanted to grab my foot and cry I knew I couldn't if I wished to still remain here and not get scolded for doing so.  
I walked around unsure of who was Mahiru, careful to look in the opened geisha rooms but of course not finding her at all. I felt this anxious need to find her or else I will end up probably kicked. So in a rush I head to the kitchen to calm myself down. Thanks to my search for Mahiru I knew where the kitchen was and so I quickly moved my feet down the hall to the kitchen.  
I then walked towards the counter and stared at it. Ever since I was little whenever I was being bad I was always sent to just stare at the counter tops. At first, my mother would of placed me in the corner however I ran out of that place within seconds. This happened multiple times before my mom decided to punish me by sitting on the counter and staring outside the window. The way the sun hit the nice smooth counter and just made it look so beautiful and valuable to me was something that made me calm. Not some dumb wall. The counter reminded me of home which made a tear fall as I realized that I was no longer home I was here in the dangan. 

I sighed walking away once again to search for Mahiru, however I did not see and turned far too quickly as I saw a maid holding a tray of tea cups bump into me. If only I could of saw this type of thing coming sooner and reacted faster I could of prevented that bang of the tray and the shatter of the tea cups.  
“I-I'm so sorry!” Cried the maid as she got onto her knees and tried her best to clean up her mess fast.  
“I-I hope no one heard that, I really don't want to be scolded by Saionji-san again.” She then murmured some other thing, to describe her she was pale yet had this pink tint to her that was truly different. Her hair was kinda choppy and not very well kept, her face not only empty but had a strong aura of a shy atmosphere to it. As I observed her more I saw various red marks mostly on her hands and back legs.  
“Hey um are you alright?” I asked her gesturing towards the marks.  
“Y-Ya...just the cane.” She got the tea and such onto the tray then carefully tried to stand back up once more. I didn't want to question her anymore about it for even I felt myself feel uneasy discussing it.  
“What's your name?” She asked me trying to fix her apron.  
“It's Tetsuko, You?”  
“M-Mikan Tsumiki, though they just call me Mikan here.” She then carefully lifted up the tray.  
“Anyway I got to go deliver this to Saionji-san.” She started to walk away just when I remembered my other task.  
“Wait!” I exclaimed as she came to a halt.  
“Where is Mahiru at this time, Saionji needs her.” I hoped if anyone In here that was a maid that was here longer then me would at least know where the ladies are.  
“Oh, ya. Mahiru is entertaining. It's what geisha do...we cater to men. W-Which I don't mind I guess...however I like to help people so I don't mind being a servant.” Mikan not wanting to waste anymore time ran off to go to Hiyoko's room without another word.  
I didn't know what to do, clearly I know I”m not allowed out the dangan alone just yet. I waited around until I was given simple tasks like washing the dishes after we had supper which wasn't that bad, They just didn't have the right ingredients. I felt tired after my meal and final chore so I went to my room. 

I expected to be alone but as if the surprises just seemed to come to a rest I was shocked to see someone else in my room. I could not describe much about her except for the fact she had long hair the same shade as Nanami, perhaps tomorrow I can catch a glimpse of her. I headed towards my bed and laid down wondering just what might be in store for me later in the future here...I also wondered if I would ever go home soon. So with the thought of home fresh in my head I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
